borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ILIKEPOMEGRANETS/Best siren support build and why
I've seen many other class builds for the siren, but I nether completly agree with the support classes because they seem to turn over to power, eventually. I will say that the goals in my class build was to help your teammates, and to keep yourself alive, because your no help at all when your dead. To see the build, copy and paste the link here : www.bl2db.com/skill-trees#zmVVovVxVqm Now, to start my explanation, let's visit the Harmony skill tree. This is what many just refer to as the support tree because 4 of it's skills help friends. So, in my first tier of this tree, I maxed out Sweet Release which gives health orbs to you and your injured team mates when an enemie who is Phaselocked is killed. Self explanatory why I picked that. I then moved on and maxed out Restoration in the second tier, which lets you shoot your buddies to heal them. That there is logic... The third tier is pretty full. I maxed out Elated so that you and your friends regain health while Phaselocking enemies. Awesome. Of course, ladies and gentleman, I had to put Res on for 1 skill point, which allows you to revive your fellow vault hunters just by phaselocking them. I put 4 skill points into Recompense which gives a 40% chance to direct any damage taken back at enemies. Seems selfish, but I did it so that while your getting your ass handed to you, everyone else can have an easier time killing the enemies. You'll see I only put 4 points into it when we go over to the motion skill tree! MOVING ON!!! I decided that if I'm going to help everyone, I need to be alive, not put out more damage. So, I maxed out Ward for more shield capacity and less shield recharge delay. I then moved down to the second tier of this skill tree and maxed out the Suspension skill for more phaselocking time. This skill actually supports the Elated skill so that everyone regenerates health longer, and it gives you more time to kill the enemies, which even supports the Sweet Release skill! Now I'm supporting my friends, and my skills. Victoria's Secret doesn't even have this much support! Next, I put a point into the Converge skill which makes it so that when you Phaselock an enemie, you pull nearby enemies towards the Phaselocked enemies. This rounds up the enemies for your pals to shoot at them, and it stops them from shooting for a few seconds, giving you a chance to retalliate. I then put 4 skill points into the Inertia skill, so that when you kill an enemy, you regenerate your shield quickly and have faster reload speed for a short period of time. Again, this one is just there to help you stay alive. BUT! It also allows us to move down the skill tree. I maced out the tier 3 skill, Quicken, so that your Phaselock cools down more quickly. You can now utilise all your usefull Phaselock related skills. Revive people more often using Res, get them rounded up using Converge, and regenerate health more often using Elated. Moving on to what is probably one of the most usefull skills. SUB-SEQUENCE!!! Well, it's actually spelled Sub-Sequence, but mine was more fun. Anyways, this skill makes it so that whenever an enemy who is Phaselocked dies, there is a chance for your phaselock to seek out and affect another enemie. But, if you max out this skill which my skill tree has, there is a 100% chance that this will occur. So, if you keep killing Phaselocked enemies, targets will continue to get Phaselocked, thus you will continue to regenerate health, round up enemies and have enemies floating helplessly, waiting to die! Now, that there is my ultimate siren support class. I put thought into every decision and thank you for reading. So, go Vault Hunters! Fight the horrors of Pandora, and be a helpfull little Siren while your at it. Now, feel free to comment your opinions, show your disagreements if you have any, and enjoy this class which is my favorite to use Category:Blog posts